ivys_toontopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Doujinshi
'''Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Doujinshi '''is the anime adaptation and continuation of Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Unlike the show its based off of, its a huge crossover of shows from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel cartoons, along with a few ocs here and there. The show ran for 2 seasons before it ended. Characters (Note that there are many characters in the anime, but the main cast appers 24/7 thru the show. Some of the supporting characters appear with major roles in episodes, but all of the characters appear in the finale.) Main Characters *K.O.:The titular character of the show and leader of the gang. He loves to hang out with the gang and enjoys fighting Team Eclipse. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Mabel:One of K.O.'s closest friends in Hero High and a member of the gang. In later episodes(Mainly season 2), Mabel becomes Dib's boyfriend. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Lincoln:K.O.'s bff in Hero High, a member of the gang and possibly K.O.'s sidekick. He has a crush on Mabel, which led to his rivalry with Dib. In season 2, Lincoln and Dib make ameands and Ronnie Ann becomes his girlfriend. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Dib:One of K.O.'s closest friends and a member of the gang. He has a huge crush on Mabel, which led to his rivalry with Lincoln. In season 2, he and Lincoln make amends and becomes Mabel's boyfriend. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Ami:The first friend K.O. made at Hero High, and a member of the gang. Her best friend is Yumi. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Yumi:The second friend K.O. made at Hero High and a member of the gang. She is Ami's best friend and Dendy's friendly rival. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Dendy:K.O.'s original best friend, his boyfriend and a member of the gang. She was originally Yumi's rival, but friction between the two lasted only during the first episode. She is now Ami and Yumi's friend, though she calls Yumi her "Friendly Rival". First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Julie:Second-In-Command of Team Eclipse, Professer Venomous's adopted daughter, and "owner" of Fink. She is one of the main villians of the series. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Fink:Julie's best friend, pet and bodyguard. She is always seen with Julie in the series. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". Major Characters *Carol:K.O.'s Mother. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Enid:One of K.O.'s friends. First appeared in episode 4, "When Old Pals Return!". *Rad:One of K.O.'s friends. First appeared in episode 4, "When Old Pals Return!". *Parappa Rappa:One of K.O.'s friends in Hero High, and is lead singer and secondary guitarist for Puffy AmiYumi(Ami and Yumi's band). First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Pinto Rappa:Parappa's sister and one of Mabel's best friends. She is later to be seen as Ami's apprentice. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". *Dotty Dog:A student in Hero High, who was been strongly hinted as Dib's original girlfriend. First appeared in episode 5, "To Make It up to You!" *Sonic The Hedgehog:Brother of Sonia, Manic and Harmony, and another friendly rival to Yumi. First appeared in episode 6, "Battle of the Bands!". *Sonia the Hegdehog:Sister of Sonic, Manic and Harmony, who likes to hang out with Dotty Dog. First appeared in episode 6, "Battle of the Bands!". *Manic the Hedgehog:Brother of Sonic, Sonia and Harmony, who likes to hang with the gang. First appeared in episode 6, "Battle of the Bands!". *Potato Chip Popple:K.O.'s Popple. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". Main Villians aka Team Eclipse Members *Lord Boxman:Main antagonist of the series. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". *Professor Venomous:Julie's adopted father, and the true owner of Fink. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". *Master Frown:Was thoguht to be the main antagonist, but is actully the teams maid. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". *Zim:Julie's close friend and later boyfriend. First appeared in episode 2, "Strong Minds Think Alike!". *Gaster:A purple bunny and theif. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". *Rammy:Lammy's evil counterpart. First appeared in episode 3, "The Villains Moxy!". OCS(Original characters made my Sorenrulescool5 or PB&Jotterisnumber1 in the anime) *Ivy:A member of the animation club and Sohpie's bff. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". Original OC by Sorenrulescool5. *Sophie the Otter:Ivy's bff at Hero High. First appeared in episode 1, "Welcome to Hero High!". Original PB&J Otter OC by PB&JOtterisnumber1. *Harmony the Hedgehog:Sonic, Sonia and Manic's younger sister. First appeared in episode 6, "Battle of the Bands!". Original Sonic Underground OC by Sorenrulescool5. *Dibtwo:Dib's artificial clone. He was programmed to be evil and cruel, but ended up becoming a good guy. First appeared in episode 16, "The New Clone in Town:Dibtwo!". Original Invader Zim OC by Sorenrulescool5. Category:Anime Category:Fannon